


Aftermath

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: Hermione deals with her portion of the aftermath from the war.
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Kudos: 4





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 🧚♂️

Hermione remembers the stories she was told about the tooth fairy. She remembers lying awake, silently waiting for the fairy in question to materialize, and her parents’ soft lullabies that nudged her to sleep, only to wake up with her tooth swapped out, just like they said it would be. 

The single coin from her childhood feels heavy between her fingers.

She looks at her parents now and detects no recognition in their eyes, glassy from a distant Memory charm and expectant for an explanation, and suppresses another wave of longing for the family that once knew who she was. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
